


walking on a wire

by spicytricksterity (tricksterity)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, fuck connor blank, ken doll Connor, there's a bit of plot, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/spicytricksterity
Summary: “You want more, sweetheart?” Markus asked. “Want me to really fuck you up?”Connor whined.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 340





	walking on a wire

**Author's Note:**

> So I get hella nervous any time I post anything E-Rated because I'm asexual as hell and also various family members and lecturers have links to this account, though I'm sure they don't check it at all, it's still scary.
> 
> Anyway I love RK1K, we need more of it in our lives, and I love Connor being a soft subby boy. Markus can fuckin get it !!
> 
> Also here's a good playlist I curated a while back that works well this: [CLICK HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1tpS7N0WKB3OXaQPWD1jSZ?si=Q5aHprjWTWiqJ1IXOrCSsw)

* * *

Markus was exhausted.

He’d spent the last week in Washington D.C. with the other Jericho leaders in meetings with politicians, businesspeople, entertainment show hosts, and even the Madam President herself. He’d barely had any time to recharge and defrag in stasis, considering that nearly every single minute involved diplomatic negotiations and trying to convince all of the humans in power that they were _people_ and deserved to be recognised as such.

It was tiring not being able to just interface with humans and _show_ them what they meant. To send all of Markus’ emotions right into their heads to feel his fear, his hope, anger, despair, and love. Having to choose the perfect words to convince his audience, whether it be on television or radio, or whether it was President Warren, meant that he was constantly running preconstructions and multiple dialogue options in his head at all times.

And now that they were heading home, the plane didn’t even come equipped with any sort of charging station. Markus idly added it to his low-priority list – if humans could eat and sleep to recharge on planes, then surely androids should be able to have their own equivalent too.

Josh was passed out next to Markus, LED flickering in low-power mode. Simon was watching a film and North was staring blankly ahead furiously, probably writing another manifesto or five to pass the time.

North was distrustful and violent by nature, especially after what was done to her before she deviated, and the only way she could get that out these days was through writing. Her blog had a staggering amount of followers, that only grew every day. She spent a good period of her time going through the comments – good and bad – replying to every single one of them with terrifying precision.

But Markus just wanted to get home, see Carl, and then wrap Connor up in his arms and sleep (or the android equivalent) for about twenty-five years.

Even just thinking about Connor brought a stupid little smile to his face that he couldn’t quite smother. North laughed at him every single time it happened.

That was fair, considering it took the two of them a stupidly long time to actually get their shit together. Connor split his time evenly between working unofficially at the DPD, and helping them out at New Jericho. The majority of humans in Detroit had evacuated, and there wasn’t enough of a police presence to minimise looting and anti-android violence, so the DPD couldn’t really afford to not let Connor continue working with Lt. Anderson.

It was during one of these moments, when a lingering anti-android protestor lobbed an EMP into the crowd during one of Jericho’s demonstrations.

Connor and Markus had caught the movement as it happened – a perk of being part of the RK series – and acted immediately without even connecting to each other. Markus shoved the nearest androids out of the way while Connor calculated the trajectory of the EMP and kicked it with enough force that it flew over everyone’s heads to go off at a relatively harmless distance. Before it had even landed Connor had taken off after the perpetrator and tackled them to the ground before they’d even realised what had happened.

It was a little hot, if Markus was to admit. Most of the time Connor was just so… sweet and innocent looking, that sometimes Markus forgot that their first interaction had been Connor pointing a gun at his face. Connor was made to be a hunter, and Markus was made to be a healer, but somewhere in the middle they meshed perfectly.

After Connor and Lt. Anderson had gotten all the information out of the perpetrator as possible, Markus had gone to thank Connor, and the look on the RK800’s face was so bashful and humble that Markus really hadn’t been able to control himself – he’d kissed the expression right off Connor’s face.

At first he’d thought he’d made a mistake thinking that his feelings were reciprocated (even though literally all of his friends had been pestering him to _make a move already, goddammit_), but it was simply Connor being Connor, doing that thing where he lagged for a few seconds to process. A near eternity to androids like them, but Connor seemed to take a lot longer to react to emotional shocks than he did to regular surprises.

Eventually Connor had touched his own lips and let out a little _oh_.

Then he’d blushed, cooled thirium rushing to his head to cool down overheating processors, and pulled Markus in for another kiss.

It had been beautiful, and perfect, and exactly what Markus had been wanting for weeks.

And then the next day he’d flown out to D.C., leaving Connor back home as they both separated to do their jobs. Even though they’d been able to call each other at any time (which they had, repeatedly, and always led to Markus’ thirium regulator whirring a little faster than necessary), there was something about the distance that was painful to the both of them when their relationship was so new and exciting.

So the fact that Connor was waiting at the airport when their plane landed had Markus blinking back shock and giddy excitement.

North, Josh and Simon rolled their eyes at the two of them as Markus very gently cupped Connor’s face in his hands, and pressed the softest of kisses to his lips. Connor hadn’t been designed for kissing, since he was a prototype investigative droid, but that didn’t stop his mouth from being gorgeous and plush and soft. Perfect for kissing.

“Welcome home, Markus,” Connor whispered between their lips.

“Glad to be home,” he replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, my thirium levels are at ninety-two-percent, and I have no outstanding cases waiting at the DPD.”

Markus smirked, and pulled back so that he could see Connor properly.

“Does that mean you’ve got time to stay the night?” he asked.

And yeah, Connor might still be too literal at times, and not the greatest at picking up senses of humour and double entendres, but Markus had made it obvious enough that Connor clearly picked it up – thirium flushing to his face.

“Probably,” he replied, “assuming that Hank doesn’t need supervision tonight. He keeps trying to sneak more whiskey into the house, and his ways of doing so are becoming a little excessive as of late.”

Markus snorted and grabbed Connor by the hand, threading their fingers together, interfacing lightly as they left the airport.

“I’m sure he won’t drink himself into a coma again if you’re gone for one night,” he replied, waving goodbye to North and the others as they piled into a taxi headed back for New Jericho. None of them really had anywhere to stay, since androids couldn’t buy or own property yet, so they’d been granted a building in Detroit that they’d transformed into headquarters and personal rooming for androids.

Connor sighed. “You don’t know Hank, but I guess you’re right. I should call him and let him know that I won’t be home tonight.”

“Maybe just don’t tell him exactly why you aren’t,” Markus said carefully, “or he might drink himself into a coma on purpose.”

“He is always telling me that I should ‘get out more often’ and ‘experience new things’,” Connor pointed out, “but I suppose in this instance, you’re right. Just a moment.”

The two of them got into an automated taxi, and Markus entered in Carl’s address while Connor made the call to Lt. Anderson. Although Markus spent most of his time in New Jericho, Carl had set aside Leo’s old bedroom for his use, and Markus wanted somewhere a little more… private for them, not in New Jericho where anyone would be able to hear them should they get too close. Androids had _very_ good hearing.

He and Connor kept their fingers intertwined the whole way back to the Manfred Estate, lightly interfacing and just enjoying being in one another’s presence.

Upon entering his home, the system informed Markus that Carl was asleep, and Theo – Carl’s new full-time caretaker – was in stasis for the meantime. That meant that Markus was free to drag Connor into his bedroom and press the other android up against the door, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Connor jolted with the shock, and then relaxed into Markus’ hold, wrapping his arms around Markus’ shoulders.

The RK200 took the time to untuck Connor’s shirt and to gently run his fingertips up Connor’s torso, feeling the soft synthetic skin – but more importantly, the humming of biocomponents beneath his chassis.

With a shudder, Connor opened his mouth just enough for Markus to slide his tongue inside, enjoying how the younger android whimpered and sighed at the feeling, tightening his hold around Markus. If androids could bruise, Markus was sure that he would have fingerprints across his shoulders. And that Connor would have handprints on his waist.

“Markus…” Connor gasped when they disconnected so that Markus could press kisses across his jaw and down his neck. “I- I’ve never-“

“It’s okay,” Markus replied, already knowing what Connor was going to say. “Me neither.”

“I don’t- _oh_\- quite know how this is going to work,” the RK800 admitted, even as he tipped his head back and to the side so that Markus could suck on the join between his neck and shoulder, the point where quite a few important connections hummed beneath the plating. Connor shuddered again, relaxing back into Markus’ grip, and there was something to be said about having arguably the most advanced android in the world fall apart beneath Markus’ own hands.

Moving back up his body, Markus took Connor’s jaw in his hand in order to press their lips back together, licking into Connor’s mouth, across his tongue, against the back of his teeth, making him shudder and whine. Was that a little static in his voice?

“M-Markus,” Connor stuttered, pressing a hand to Markus’ sternum. “We should- talk about how this is going to work. I don’t know what you’re… equipped with, but I- _oh_\- I’m an investigative android. I don’t have-“

“Shh, it’s okay,” he replied, running a hand through Connor’s hair. “We don’t need to do what humans do.”

Even though Markus came _fully equipped_, he’d had a feeling that Connor, as a prototype, wouldn’t have needed human genitalia in order to perform any of his core functions. But they were androids, and didn’t need to do anything like human sex in order to reach completion. Two of the ex-Tracis from Eden Club (the very same ones that Connor had spared in his days of being a deviant hunter), Violet and Marie, had given Markus some… very thorough information on how exactly androids could be intimate together.

Markus pulled away from Connor’s skin, wishing he could leave marks, and pulled the other android towards the bed by the wrist. Connor looked flushed, with his hair touseled, and even his lips were shiny and a tad swollen.

“Do you trust me?” Markus asked, situating himself on the bed with his back against the headboard, pulling Connor between his legs.

“I- of course,” Connor replied, blinking. Markus smiled and press a wet kiss to his mouth.

“Then just relax, and let me show you.”

He rearranged Connor until the RK800 was reclining against him, back against Markus’ front. Connor’s head could lay back comfortably on Markus’ shoulder, giving him perfect access to Connor’s exposed neck, and the front of his torso, which was all he needed for now.

For a more intense experience, he could’ve gone for the port at the nape of Connor’s neck, but he figured that would be for next time.

He pressed a kiss to Connor’s cheek, and the younger android chuckled softly at the motion. He’d let Markus take off his jacket, tie and shirt before he’d lain down, so Markus was free to drag his fingers feather-light across Connor’s torso. It was slimmer than his own, pale skin dotted with freckles, pink nipples, and a thin waist.

He was _gorgeous_. Markus wanted to have him writhing until he couldn’t say anything but Markus’ name.

Humming, Connor closed his eyes and relaxed into the ministrations of Markus’ wandering hands until he was all but purring. Absolutely perfect.

“You’re beautiful,” he couldn’t help murmur. “Just look at you, Connor. How did I get so lucky?”

He pressed his palm flat over Connor’s thirium regulator, feeling it thrum beneath the plating. Connor wiggled a little in his grip at the compliments, still not entirely knowing how to take them. Markus dragged the fingers of his other hand up Connor’s sternum until two of them rest in the hollow of his throat, right between where a human’s collarbones would be.

“Open up for me?” Markus asked, whispering the words directly into Connor’s auditory processor. He shivered in Markus’ grip, and after a second of hesitation, retracted the skin and plate in the area, revealing shining insides. The wiring in an android’s neck was connected directly to every single system – meaning that besides the nape, it was the most sensitive area within them. The voicebox was also located there, just as it would be with a human, and so when Markus dipped a finger in and touched the wiring, Connor let out a staticky whine as his whole body jolted.

Markus had to keep his grip firm over Connor’s chest so he didn’t arch completely away from him.

He retracted his fingers, letting Connor gasp to cool down his internal components, letting him process what it had felt like.

“Good?” he asked.

“I-“ Connor stuttered. “I think so?”

Markus laughed and nuzzled into Connor’s hair, clutching the other android closer in his arms. Even in the midst of sex, the RK800 didn’t fail to make Markus light up with joy.

“Want me to do it again?” he asked, tickling his fingertips against the edge of the plate, enjoying the way it seemed to send signals straight down Connor’s body, making his legs twitch a little.

“Yeah,” Connor breathed, gripping Markus’ thighs with his hands. “Please.”

And so Markus pressed a fingertip against the wires again, matching up Connor’s reactions to his own actions to ascertain his sensitivity. Which was high, if the way that Connor shivered at the lightest of touches said anything. The area was only just large enough for Markus to press the pads of two fingers against the bundle of wires, and Connor’s grip tightened on Markus’ thighs as he let out a burst of static.

Fuck, if Connor was already losing control of his voice this early, Markus was in for a ride.

Eventually he stopped teasing Connor with his light brushing strokes, and applied a little pressure to the wires, moving some of them gently apart. Connor whined loudly, throwing his head back at the sensation, back arching.

“Fuck- Markus-“ he breathed. Hearing the usually so composed detective swear made Markus shiver himself, and he dug his fingers a little deeper into the wiring. Connor’s body jolted like he’d been shocked.

“Relax,” Markus whispered, “just let it happen, sweetheart.”

When he reached deep enough to feel Connor’s voicebox, Markus had to wrap his free arm tight around Connor’s waist with how strongly the lithe android was jolting in his arms. Connor whined and gripped Markus’ thighs so strongly he could feel the plating beginning to move, just the slightest, and it was… hot.

Connor could literally destroy him with his bare hands, and yet he was lying back in Markus’ arms, letting him press his fingers knuckle-deep into his windpipe.

Markus retracted his fingers until they were mostly outside of Connor’s body, making the RK800 shudder the whole time, and then plunged them back in unrelentingly. Connor’s lips fell open as his whole body bowed at the motion.

“F͚̣̦̥u̩̹͓̼c̹̰k̖̝̳̫̣ͅ,̮ ͚̹̲ͅMarkus!” he swore, voice glitching as he sobbed. “M̖̱ore, please, ͍̱̙͈͞m̻̜̟̹̩̠͉o̠͉̖̫r͍̤͔̩̭͉̭͢e̗̖!͖”

Heat running through him at the sight of Connor absolutely losing his mind, Markus shoved his fingers in and out of Connor’s insides, fucking deeper and deeper into his throat. Within moments Connor seemed to have entirely forgotten how to speak, and was simply writhing and moaning in Markus’ grip. He arched desperately as Markus sped up, fingers scrabbling over Markus’ thighs for purchase.

“You’re so good for me, Connor,” Markus murmured, “just lying there and taking it, letting me fuck your throat, you don’t know what you do to me.”

Sobbing and writhing, Connor brought a hand up to wrap around Markus’ wrist, and pushed his fingers deeper into his own neck. His systems were going absolutely haywire, sending shocks and jolts of pleasure everywhere through Connor’s body and mind, lighting up behind his eyes, his LED cycling rapidly between blue, yellow and red.

Markus was tempted to press his fingers to the edges of Connor’s thirium regulator, knowing how strong the jolt to his system would be, but satisfied himself instead by angling his fingers upwards, curling them until he could stroke the wires hidden deeper within the base of Connor’s throat.

“Pl̰̭̳e̺̠̮͠ḁ̡͓͙̣̲s҉̲̖̩̩̗̺̝e̦,͓̻̦͍ͅͅͅ ̣͓̣͍̬̜p̪͖̟̰ͅļea͖̠̜̗̺͢se͔͓̼,̘̣̘͠ ̹̭̟̞̳̕fų̗̼̯̩c̶͕̞k̼̕,̬̤̘̰͓̳͎ ̣̻̯M̡̩̼̰a̬̠̜̠̖̭̞r̯̠̖̲̫̳̠k̸ͅu̫͈̝̼͍s͏̙̹̲,̖” Connor begged, near-pornographic moans spilling out of his lips as he did so.

“You want more, sweetheart?” Markus asked. “Want me to really fuck you up?”

He started finger-fucking Connor’s throat harder, faster, deeper, until Connor was twisting and arching and panting in his grip, only static pleas escaping his lips, vibrating against Markus’ fingers from within, the former deviant hunter begging for release.

“Come on, Connor,” Markus murmured, “let go, darling, you’ve got this, want you to be mine, just let it take you, you’re taking it so well, just made for this Connor, to let me treat you, my beautiful boy, c’mon.”

And he wanted to spout things like _you were made for this, made for me, to writhe in my arms as I fuck you_ but that felt too much like anti-android rhetoric even if in the moment it feels right.

Eventually Connor shuddered and let out what would be a scream if not for the static taking up the space in his voicebox, his back arching perfectly as Markus plunged his fingers deep into Connor’s throat.

And then he fell back into Markus’ chest, limp, LED blinking a dim blue.

He’d actually fucked Connor into unconsciousness.

Rather satisfied, Markus wrapped both arms around Connor, ignoring the thrumming in his own systems that circulated about his stomach and groin, and pressed gentle kisses to all of Connor’s face and neck that he could reach.

Within a minute, Connor’s LED brightened, and he shifted like a sleepy human as he came out of his abrupt reboot. Turning, he nuzzled his face sweetly into Markus’ neck, and butterflies erupted in his chest.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he murmured into Connor’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Connor just hummed in response, not quite ready for words. Markus ran his fingertips feather light up and down Connor’s spine as they just spent their time existing within each other’s orbit. Eventually Connor blinked and sat up with awareness in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said, lips turning up into a pretty smile. _Gods_ he was gorgeous.

“Any time,” Markus replied. “Literally. I’m not joking. Please take me up on my offer.”

Rolling his eyes in response, Connor snuffled until he was kneeling, and trailed his hand down Markus’ chest, stopping at his underwear line. A light blue blush took over his face as he bit his lip and fiddled with the elastic band.

“I’m pretty sure I know what to do here,” he murmured, “if you’ll let me?”

“Anything you want, darling.”

Markus ran a hand through Connor’s curls, and the breath caught in his throat as the RK800 leaned down with lips parted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if this wasn't shitty lmao thanks


End file.
